


Where the Wild Things Are

by demonista



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Het, Masturbation, Mermaids, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tribadism, Voyeurism, manual sex, merman!brendon urie, so many orgasms it's ridiculous, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonista/pseuds/demonista
Summary: Inspired by mostly fluffy merman!Brendon imagines combined with a desire to write some straight up smut. I thought up a universe in which mermaids go into "heat" and need close-to-constant orgasms, and Brendon is a merboy who wants to help his best friend ;)





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, female mer people only go into heat every 5 years, for a period of 2-3 weeks. It becomes so intense, they have to sequester themselves, on/near land, alone or preferably with other mermaids in heat, as only other females in heat can handle each other when their heat is at/near it's peak. They can only interact with others, esp males again, after two weeks, or one week on the first heat, when the intensity wanes, but they are still sexually aroused for a couple days to a week afterwards. The first heat is least overwhelming, and builds more slowly, and they have 4-5 heats in their lives, peaking on the third. Tania's is also less intense because it's early; it normally doesn't occur until puberty is complete.

Brendon and Tania certainly weren't expecting her first heat.

They had decided to go on a trip, just the two of them, days before Tania's 16th birthday, a last hurrah before things started to change for her (his birthday was still a few months away). From all they had heard heats couldn't start until 17 or 18, occasionally the end of 16. She felt feverish at first, brushing it off. But then she started to _notice_ Brendon, like how he looked beyond knowing he was really a pretty boy, and a cutie pie that she loved to squish to boot. Finding herself thinking she wanted to touch him, smell him, pet his hair, press her body against his, let him take in her scent, push her pelvis against him, and... oh no. She was in heat, wasn't she. But she couldn't be, she was a year too young. But the thoughts just got stronger, the feelings pooling low in her belly, a heaviness forming in her pelvis.

"Brendon, I've gotta go, k?"

"What's wrong?" He had noticed her looking at him strangely but that was it.

"Just, I don't feel well. I should be alone."

Confused, he stopped, looking at her closely; she looked flushed, breath coming quicker, unable to still.

"I want y--" she cut herself off "Ithinki'minheatandineedtoleaverightnowbeforeihurtyou." She started swimming off towards the surface, telling him not to follow. "Brendon, you hear things, ok. I'd rather die than lose control and--"

He cut her off, saying he thought that she could contain herself, and he could help her through it, even though neither had a good idea of what they could do about it (because mergirls didn't receive any hands on training from merwomen about it until they were 16, only warnings, hints), they were best friends, and too far away to get back to their clan for help. He followed her to the nearest cave she could find, swimming through its waterfall. He had heard that males would instinctively respond to the scents and other things females in heat would exude but didn't connect it to how he felt so...not just like he needed to help her, but something else--like he was hungry for her.

"You can smell me, can't you?" Her hands went immediately to below her belly. His eyes followed, and she looked different there. Normally, merpeople had scales starting just above their hips, but it was if they had shed, or disappeared, showing more of the skin... and there was hair too. "I can smell it too..." Her hand slipped between...whatever she now had. "I'm scared... I really want to--but I'm scared. For you, too." She was moaning now. "You-you really should go. Brendon!" She sounded like she was in pain, and other things too that he couldn't describe.

"Tania, you're my best friend, I can't leave you like this."

"I can't--I feel dizzy, Bren." He helped her to the ground, and it was like a switch went on inside her. "Don't let me go, don't dare." She was pushing herself against him now, hand still below her belly, moving. He could almost hear it, and her smell kept getting stronger. She stiffened, then moved spastically. She seemed to calm, but only for a second. "It's not getting any better, Bren."

She brushed her lips against his collarbone, breathing him in as she went. Tania stiffened and convulsed again, whining against his ear, then sucked his earlobe. She moaned, sliding down to his neck, and it almost hurt, but he wasn't going to stop her when she was in this state. It also felt good anyway, sharp. It happened again, the spasms, and she cried out, gripping his arm with her free hand.

It was as if she couldn't stop touching herself, making it happen again and again. After two more, she started babbling, "It hurts. I need, I need..." As if she didn't know what; she probably didn't. Before 16, girls were told more than boys, but it was pretty vague. Brendon's mouth found hers, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, mumbling "fuck, your mouth" as they kissed. She licked around his lips, gaining entrance. Something was stirring low in his belly, like nothing he'd ever felt before, and this time, when she spasmed again, it got stronger. "Your mouth, Brendon, your mouth." He didn't know what she was saying that for, even when she said "I think it'll help" and started pushing on his shoulders with her palms, a couple of her fingers wet across his skin.

Whoa, the scales had moved down further, giving her legs. She still had them under her knees, but her legs were free to move on their own. He didn't have time to think about it, as she was pushing him towards her, whimpering "Please, Bren, please," pelvis pushing up, nudging his chin with wiry but soft hair. He had no idea what to do, but really wanted to help. She needed this, and he was starting to feel like he did too. He kissed near the top of the hair, her indescribable smell making him dizzy, then tried for around where her fingers were focused on, where she cleaved apart. Fuck, it was overwhelming. He opened his mouth, and her heavy desperate breathing came harder. Her legs spread, opening her centre up to him, and giving him space to lay before her.

Damn, it was so wet. Her curls had some on them, but this he could fucking swallow; there was so much of it, thicker and slicker than water. He gathered some up with his tongue, and did. She growled, hand gripping his hair, trembling, as if trying not to push him to her, as if thinking he'd want to stop or she'd hurt him if she did. He didn't think he could want to stop, and he was feeling things, around where she was, shocking him--he must be responding to her like he had heard murmurs about--but it was a shadow of what she must be feeling. He had kept licking up her wet all over the bare flesh as he was thinking, swallowing again, grabbing her hips to pull her to him more. Her hand left his head, causing him to open his eyes, and her fingers went to the top, where her flesh changed from hairy and pale to almost purple and soft (he could just see), and she pressed there, rapidly moving side to side. She had spasmed twice more within about a minute before his brain caught up, and he slid his tongue up, licking her fingers. She spread them, revealing a swollen nub. He licked that, her back arched and she let out a desperate moan.

"Still hurts, Bren, please, baby." Her pelvis rocked side to side, sliding his tongue along her, hopefully the way she needed it. She moaned, more contentedly, and he just let her use his tongue as she saw fit. She started gasping, other hand flying to his head. "Y-yeah, I think this'll work. You're such a good b-boy--" Words rushing out as she had another convulsion. She stroked his hair. "Thank you, so good to me." Tania kept moving, fingers carding through his hair. "Still need you." She switched to breathing through her nose, and his eyes cast upwards to see her biting down on her lip. Her eyes opened and she moaned, hips going faster. "Fuck, Bren, look at you. So, so gorgeous." Pain crossed her face, and he hurt for her, but she spasmed again, and it dissipated.

"I think, the pain..." Seconds later, it returned. "Damn...maybe the more explosions I have, the easier it'll be to deal with." Explosions? Strong word, but probably still not strong enough for what she was feeling. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, moving two fingertips side to side fast while kissing her belly, hips. She sounded disappointed or shocked at first, but he seemed to be doing good at mimicking her because her hands ran through his hair again, and she pushed herself against him, swaying again. "Sweetie, really close..." she moaned. She seized up--exploded--again. She stretched, desperation seeming to only swell in her, not crash, so he slowed down. But the reprieve only lasted some seconds. "Fuck, hurts again, B."

He thought of a saying, kissing it better, and thought he should do just that, as best he could. Kissing her thighs, breathing her in against her curls for just a second, hand still going, because she knew she was hurting. He spread her upper core with his hand and brushed his lips over her. Her breath caught, so he did it again, and again. Her thumbs found the back of his neck, where his hairline ended, and she pressed there, fingers splaying, and he could tell she wanted to press his face against her. The thought sent a shock through him, straight to between his legs. He gripped her thighs, opened his mouth a bit, darting his tongue out, causing her to buck against him, and he moaned.

"Fuck, do that again, Bren." He pressed against her more, and hummed in his throat, then mouth. "Shit, shit, shit..." Her thighs squeezed against him, and he kept it up, and seconds later she was seizing again. He kept humming, adding random words--hot, taste so good, fuck, need you--and it happened again. Her hands flew to her hips, pressing hard. His hands slid up to entwine with hers. She was soaked, and he slurped her up, dragging his lower lip from bottom to top, swirling her juice around her nub with his lips. "Fucking goddamn, B, bit harder." He did, and after some seconds, she shuddered yet again. He swallowed, adding a suck, and she squeezed his hands hard. "Again, please, don't stop." He drew her nub and some surrounding flesh between his lips, and decided he wouldn't stop until his mouth gave out (or she asked him too, but he couldn't imagine her not needing more climaxes).

She was twisting, bucking against his face, seizing again, and again, gasping, moaning, shivering, fucking everything. Over and over. There must've been 10 more peaks, he had lost count. Sometimes her hands would go in his hair, and she'd guide him in where and how she wanted it--she'd move his mouth to one side or the other, maybe it was too much sometimes to be sucking on her nub, so she'd just switch him over to one of the thick, slick, engorged dark red, almost purple halves surrounding it, or the thin lips on either side below the nub. Pull him closer or a little back, or tell him to go softer or harder, and don't stop, never stop.

"How aren't people just doing this all the time? B, fuck, your mouth--" she exploded again. Gasping, she managed to ask "How are we gonna stay away from you?" He responded by moaning some more against her, sending vibrations through her. She still really liked that, feet pushing on the ground, swaying even more against his face, peaking again.

Everything was...juicy, her thighs, his face, her slick was on his neck, his hair, for goodness sake, and he couldn't get enough. She was so swollen against and kind-of-in his mouth, and yeah, his jaw was starting to ache, but he couldn't leave her in any pain. If he stopped, she'd be hurting, and a lot worse than what he was feeling. He wanted, needed, her to feel good, as good as she could feel.

She was having trouble catching her breath, shaking, heaving. "B, B..." Tapping his head. He realized he'd been pushing his hips into the dirt, but didn't know why, just that it was making things build up between his legs, adding more and more heaviness into his lower belly and pelvis. He looked up at her again, through heavy lashes and made what must've been the most desperate sound he's ever made. He knows he's never felt this, this need, before. Her head flew back, and she exploded yet again. "Motherfucker." Her thighs went lax, and she had the biggest fucking smile he'd ever seen on her as she gazed down on him, rubbing her hands through his hair. "Best...best boy in the world, babe. Fucking best." She seemed to be calming. "I--I think you can stop. I think it's letting up."

"You want me too?" He mumbled against her.

"Just--just a break, kay? To see if the pain'll stay away." Part of him never wanted to stop, but parts of him were getting sore, not just his mouth. She yawned, so he pulled away from her with one last nuzzle, taking time to use his nose too, smell her. Her smell and taste still driving him crazy. "I'm getting sleepy, B. Need a nap. C'mere." Her eyes were shutting already, and he figured she didn't want to go back to the water to sleep, so he just pulled her into his arms as her leg flung over his, and got as close to her as he could. He could feel her smile against his breast, and her heart still fast but calming down, which soothed him too. She kissed his nipple, licked it, then her mouth opened in a yawn over it, making them giggle, and sending a tingly feeling through him.

He was feeling pretty proud of himself, of them, they seemed to be doing good so far, he hoped he could keep up with taking care of her throughout her heat. He didn't even realize, until she was likely sleeping, how far his scales had fallen back, to his knees, leaving him with a similar pelvic situation. He idly noted his nub was bigger, but still small, about the size of his thumb, and it was kind of swollen too, sticking out from his body and on her thigh, above some kind of sac or pouch covered in the same weird skin. He thinks how he was pushing himself against the ground for friction, and wonders how it could compare to what she was feeling, but feeling gradually sleepy himself. Wired, but sleepy. He should get a nap too. While he could--the thought of her not wanting him to sleep to stay with her as her heat got worse sending a jolt of pleasure through him, thoughts idly popping into his head, flashes really, of what they've done. He realized, as he was falling asleep, that their hearts were beating together.


	2. Her Favourite-est

He awoke to her moaning in pain and arousal; she'd been rubbing herself, feverishly, bucking against her hand. "Sorry, B, it's gotten worse." As if she was trying not to wake him. She spasmed desperately again.

"T, c'mere, you know I want to help." He moved toward her, but only rested his hand on her lower belly, kissing along the side of her face. "Should I do what I did be--"

He was cut off by her kissing him, tongue probing for and quickly gaining entry. She withdrew as she peaked again, then kissed him again, lips and tongue slowing along with her breathing, so he tried to slow her down more, responding more languidly. Wrapping an arm around her to bring her close, he felt her arm moving against him, working herself through another. She was so amazing and irresistible it was crazy. She smiled and laughed a bit against him, moving to his jawline. "I could say the same about you, Bren." He realized he said it aloud. He ran his other hand along her side to her hip, and another climax moved through her, face pressed to his neck. She wrapped her free hand over his, and held him there, lifting her head to look him in the eye.

She seemed to find the answer she was looking for, because she brought his hand to her thigh and told him "Touch me--my thighs, belly, wherever I ask you to, k, B?" He nodded, moving away to give both his hands access to her, his other going back to her belly, while she stroked between her legs. Not sure how he should do it, but wanting to get it right. "Tickles, bit harder..." He stroked his thumbs over her, pressing into her, then moved his whole hands, too, just doing a kind of massaging motion. She let out a deep groan, and peaked again as her hand moved rapidly side to side. "My hips, massage them too." She hummed deep in her throat. "I've been aching, not just this wet part, but other parts too. It's helping; you're helping. You're my bestest boy, aren't you?" Her words made him swell with pride. She moved more, relying more on her hips than her hand, spasming again. She shifted, shimmying against him, and they laughed, her laughter catching as she spasmed again. As she kept working, head tilted back, her breath quickened even more. 

He brushed his lips over her neck, feeling her pulse, licking the dip in her collarbone. "Wanna stay your bestest boy, T," Brendon mumbled against her. Her free hand curled in his hair, tightening as she spasmed again, tugging a little, but it didn't hurt; it excited him. She massaged his scalp, pulled him closer against her throat.

"OK, then, ok..." She moved his legs with hers, clasping one between hers. Something flashed in her eyes...shame. "When I woke up, I realized I was rubbing myself against you. I felt so bad--" 

"Don't, Tania, I know you need to."

She continued, moving to his shoulders, words spilling out, "because you were sleeping, and I know I was too, but I didn't stop, until I exploded again. The pain was still there after, but I knew it was wrong, so I started with just my hand. Don't know how you slept through--again, sorry--that's why I was away from you earlier. Should've said soon--ow, fuck, B. Can I? Can't--pain too much--"

"Whatever you need, ok?" he said softly, rubbing her thighs and back in long pressing strokes.

Visibly relieved, she pressed her centre down on his thigh, rutting against him, using her grip on his shoulders for leverage. "ThankyouthankyouBImsorryIcantIneedyou" became "fuckfuckneedtoyes" as she seized up again. Her hips slowed, moving to longer strokes, so wet she slid along easily, moaning, drawing her lip between her teeth. He lightened his touch, just stroking her hips with his fingertips.

"I should make this up to you sometime, eh?"

Her smell and wetness had been exciting him since she woke him up, and her words and touches certainly helped too--he wondered if she had noticed what he had going on between his legs, if she had any idea what she was doing to him, and if she knew that this was making it up to him. "I-I like it, Tania, you know that right?"

Her eyes lit up. "You do? How-I mean, I did hear that, you know, mermen respond to our heats, but---hold on, ohdamn--" Breath coming in gasps, she moved to shorter, side to side movements, eyes closing, and spasmed again seconds later. "Good--so good--need." Seems like her desperation wasn't done.

"What do you need?"

Her eyelashes fluttered, but didn't open. "Y-you. Squeeze me." He grabbed her hips, but she shook her head. "All of me." He wrapped his arms around her back, squishing her, and she hummed contentedly as he pulled them as close as he could together. "My squish. Squish boy," she said, which normally would have just sounded so cute, but her tone managed to send even more of those strange feelings to his lower belly and pelvis. "Fuckfuck, B," she cried out, and spasmed again. This time, she added in her own on purpose squeezes with her thighs as she began getting a slower back and forth rhythm going again.

"Feels kinda different, you know?"

"What does?"

"Feel it more in the lower part than before. Like, on the bottom, on either side." She quickened her pace, went back to side to side, and added in "squish squish" as she squeezed him with her arms and legs, kissing along his cheeks and nose. As her breathing peaked again, she just panted and moaned against his face, body seizing up again. This time she didn't slow, kept up the same pace through two more, lightly biting his neck and shoulders as she swayed and bucked through them.

"T, damn, you are so amazing like this. Hot and wet and your scent, and everything, gets me crazy, do you even know?" She just "mmmm"ed and "fuck yeah"ed in response, maybe only half hearing his words, squeezing and wriggling more. The tension in his pelvis getting worse. Her body was rubbing along his all over, and her thigh was so close to his centre, sometimes touching him there, and she was seizing up yet again... he wondered if... what, he wasn't sure, he didn't know if he could peak like she was, but, but, he was wanting to--his mind & body were so stirred up from all her climaxes, and if she kept up what she was doing, something was going to happen. He realized he was making noises, gasps and moans but milder than she was, and she peaked yet again, and this, this rushing feeling was building up through him but especially between his legs, in his jutting flesh & the aching sac below. He needed--he didn't know what, his hungry mouth finding hers, squeezing her to him, other hand stroking down her back, cupping her ass. She was gasping and laughing against his mouth, and she did the same, giving his a squeeze, pushing him down on her thigh. Suddenly, this pulsing feeling just hit, like a throbbing so pleasurable it bordered on painful, cresting, and he tensed up in shock, moaning, "fuck, T. Fuck," he moaned. "Wh-what was that?"

"Did it feel really good, B? Like building...up...until. You. Burst?" she breathed, accentuating each word with a thrust against his thigh. He nodded, pulling her more onto him, seeking more friction. Instead, she grabbed him by the hips and rolled him onto his back. "Do it again," she said excitedly, getting off him to sit beside him.

He didn't know, really, how it happened last time, but her thumbs were pressing on his hips, and then her hands were sliding to his centre, and she was just looking at him up and down, biting her lip, like it was exciting her, and he could tell she was flexing her thighs, still moving her hips around, breathing deeply. She brushed her hands over him there, and it sent more sensations he couldn't describe, collecting there in his lower belly and through his pelvis.

"Get back on me, T, c'mon." Smiling, she did, only this time, she sat on his thigh, one knee spreading his other leg. And she kept touching him, brushing her fingers over his thighs, his sac, where he was throbbing the most, oh, and her wet heat was pressing down and lifting and grinding on his leg, and it was going to happen again, and he didn't think it'd take long.

She exploded again, nails pressing into his thigh. "Fuck, B, damn, do you even know how crazy _you_ get _me_?" She seized up again, fingers curling around his swollen flesh and squeezing, easily encasing him. He bucked up into her hand and it happened again. "Feels so good, T, can only imagine how good it must be for you..."

"Bren, I swear, I can't--I want--" Tania scrambled on top of him, slotting between his legs, curls tickling him. She pressed her core against his, thrusting, getting some of her almost sticky slick on him, hands finding his hair, pulling lightly--ok that felt so damn good; everything did--mouth meeting his. One hand left his hair, but his slight disappointment was replaced with a hell yes when she gripped his hip, pulling him closer, letting her press onto him harder.

She frantically worked herself through three more peaks, panting and moaning through them, her lips and tongue trailing between his mouth and his nipples as she shifted--and ok, he so wanted to try that on her, because wow. So he did, grabbing her by the ass to slide her up, licking over one of hers, she chuckled lowly, pressing her breast into his mouth, so he suckled instinctively on it--like he did earlier with her nub and the flesh there, he thought, the thought of how much he helped her earlier with his head between her thighs combining with them pressing against him now to push him over that peak again. He almost bit down as he seized up, but managed to turn it into a light scrape, panting and "fuck, T, fuck"ing against her. She continued through another of her own, as he went to the other breast, her mound thrusting against his lower belly now, but it seemed less strong than the others. He was getting a bit sore, maybe it was too much of a good thing. Maybe he should take a break, but he couldn't even think of telling her to stop. He didn't want her to stop.

"Damn, B," she laughed, shifting them, "I think it'd be even stronger for me if..." She slung a leg over his, and he felt her wet heat full on, on his belly and curls; she was so hot. He could even feel her pulse there as she stilled for a moment. He pulled away from her breast to claim her mouth sloppily, and her tongue gained entrance as she slid lower, over his swelling. And oh, oh, fuck, this felt even better for him, too, the sliding going from damp to hotwetslipperywet, taking away any discomfort. She switched from those desperate thrusts and grinds from earlier to sliding easily, going between to and fro and side to side, then setting on a circular motion, as she spasmed again. She moved again, barely breaking her stride to straddle his hips, pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders, which opened her even more on him, hotter and wetter. "Oh, even better, B," and she exploded again.

"It is" he says, feeling the increasingly familiar build up in himself, hands flying to her hips, trying to just squeeze her, not change her rhythm. Only a few seconds after she burst again, he followed.

"Looks like you can explode a lot too, Bren," she smiled, not stopping, going through two more peaks as she leaned over him, kissing him more, switching to more of a pressing motion. "I'm so dizzy," she laughed, nuzzling into his neck, and seized again. "All the blood must be somewhere else." Making them both laugh. "I need a lay down. B, let's find a bed, on land."

"We're really dirty too, eh?" They both laughed again. "Want to wash off too?" She nodded, so he carried her to the water.

Normally, she'd be scoffing at that, saying she could take care of herself, but this--dozens of peaks, and that need--was hardly her normal, so she held him tighter, loosening to let him run his hands over her to wash off what he could of the dirt, sand and sweat, and that wetness that was thicker and slicker than the sea water. She moaned happily, but without much urgency behind it, so he kept it platonic--well, platonic compared to how things were now. "Thank you, B. I-I love you, you know that?"

"I do, Tania," he murmured against her hair. "Hope you know I love you too. Always will." He knew most of it was her heat leading her--but he knew there had to be more too it, based on their friendship, and how sweet, affectionate and careful she was managing to be. He had heard a couple horror stories from mermen and boys of what could happen to them if caught by a mermaid in heat. She was probably battling it to a degree--even with how they were together--he knew she was holding parts down, like how she stopped herself when he was sleeping. He also knew he wanted to stay with her, as long as she'd have him.

He shyly washed himself off as she watched him sliding along his own flesh, all over, even his core because she asked if she could see him--"Wanna see you, Bren, you're so beautiful, can I?"--even now, she asked, which twisted his heart and made his stomach flop. No way would he say no, let alone want to. "Best boy ever, sweetie. My favourite-est." She paused, kissing him chastely, wrapping her legs and arms loosely around him. "Thank you for being so good to me." She laid back, legs still around him, floating, and he wanted.

He wanted to tell her not to thank him, that he wanted to, everything, he wanted it--but settled for carrying her piggyback as they went to find an abandoned vacation home--thank goodness it wasn't tourist season. They were naked, and she couldn't help wriggling her front against him, nipples and centre hard and swollen again, but she was all giggles and casual smooches along his shoulders and neck, so he kept going, kissing along her arms the same way, squeezing her thighs as he felt her wetness build up against his lower back.

"My favourite-est."


	3. Distraction

They get distracted on the way, Tania moaning in his ear, "Maybe we could--just for a bit," as she started rubbing against his back in earnest, letting out an animal noise as she slid further down, finding his ass. She managed to hold on, telling him to keep walking--"the jolts feel good, B"--kissing and licking the knob of his spine and neck, running her teeth over him. One hand finding his nipple, making her lose her hold, and him want to turn around and do that grinding-sliding thing again with her.

He eased her down, throat almost hurting. "Let's go with the closest one that looks safe, k?" She was still pressing against him--damn, was she distracting--so he turned his head and said, "What do you want me to do, T? Need me to take the edge off?" Ready to go with whatever she said, wherever--against a tree, on the ground, hell, even in front of some passersby. They'd be quite the show, wouldn't they. He laughed at that, and found her hand in his hair, pulling him to her, her lips on his. She must be on tiptoe--she had stopped moving against him.

"What's so funny, babe?" she asked, lips moving against his.

"Just thinking that we'd make a hell of a sight if someone saw us--especially you. I might have some competition."

She snorts at that, then gets so sweet again, nuzzling his shoulder and neck. "Not competition. I'd always want you with me. Even with five people watching, even if they were with us, helping me too, I'd still want you."

He heats up more at that--his flesh jerking between his legs--oh fuck, she'd want that? Being watched, being with other people? Not just merpeople, but humans? He felt jealousy, yes, but also this desire--for her, for whatever she wanted to do with him, share with him--and he couldn't deny he mostly liked it.

She grabs his hips to turn him around, and she must see it on his face, because she grins, and presses as much of herself as she can against him, kissing him, sliding her tongue in, then resting her lips on his jaw. "I can't decide, B, between--could we do both--would you use your mouth, and let me rub on you again? Just a few, k, for now?" She was already thrusting against him again, opening her legs to squeeze his thigh between them, moaning contentedly, but that made them stumble as neither had anything to lean against.

"Let's lay down. Whatever you want, T. This first I'm guessing?" he said, taking her hand and drawing her on top of him as he lay down on a patch of autumn leaves and grass, slotting his thigh back between her legs. She pressed in a back and forth motion, quickly starting to gasp, mouth finding his again, arms reaching under him allowing her hands to grip his shoulders for leverage, rapidly reaching her peak with her face pressed against his neck.

"You're my bestest, Bren. Don't ever, ever forget that," she said, between moving her lips and tongue side to side against his neck. Her tongue pushed against his pulse, resting there a moment before moving her heat against him again. She let out an almost pained moan, opened her mouth to suck there, moving down to his collarbone, where she started breathing hard again, then seized again. She moved more to her side, running her hand along his chest and belly, brushing over his curls, his swelling, and even his sac, lifting it, stroking the soft skin there, and, oh, shit, he was going to peak too, and he did when she lightly squeezed his hardness, before she even grasped him harder as she spasmed again, her noises joining his.

"Fuck, B, you--drive me crazy," she said in wonder, rubbing her open hand over him now, thighs to curls, kissing him. "Could you--I really want your mouth again--if you even knew how good you were at it."

Her words filled him with such pride, and just made him love her even more. He grabbed her ass and rolled her over, and she laughed, scootching up as he moved down, hands running over her front as his head quickly found its way between her thighs. He licked her nub, then hummed against her with pursed lips. Her hands wound into his hair, scritching his scalp with her nails, and he couldn't imagine he'd ever not love it, his mouth on her, her hands on his head. It wouldn't ever not be amazing, her swaying against his lips, moaning, pressing him to her even more.

He kept humming, making sure it was mostly in his lips not throat, off and on, even when she started bucking desperately against him, saying "B, B, so close, I'm almost--oh fuck, please, just faster--" So he did, shaking his head side to side rapidly, faster than she was moving her pelvis, making it more of a vibration than a swaying, and she exploded. His hands found purchase in the grass, wanting to grab her but not wanting to mess up her rhythm, and kept with her through two more peaks. Getting exhausted from humming and shaking, he opened up to suck her instead, looking up at her to make sure the change was ok, drawing her nub and surrounding flesh in, grabbing her hips to pull her in. Her back bowed as she looked down at him adoringly, a crazy moan escaping, hands holding him to her, pressing against him, switching from her desperate swaying to little pushes, working through another two peaks together.

"Ok, B, bestest boy ever," she said, still out of breath, tickling over his scalp and neck, just nudging against him now as he suckled. "Until we find--oh fuck, you are _good_ at this--a cottage"--she let herself ride out another explosion. "I'm forbidding us from anymore shenanigans until we find a cottage."

He looked up at her, drawing away, eyes heavy, sitting up. Licking his lips. She moaned, and he did it again.

"You fucker," she said, and he wiped some of her wetness on his cheek off with his finger, sucking on it, also tasting the earth.

"No more shenanigans?" he said slyly, as if he hadn't noticed she was touching herself where his mouth just was. Watching her slide through both their wetness--his saliva and her plentiful slick making her soaking wet--had him close to climax, but not as close as when he was actually taking care of her. He pressed his palm against himself, not sure what he should do, but wanting to keep teasing her, keep seeing her peak. Which she did.

"You like doing that for me?" As if she didn't get it, couldn't get how it would be so exciting for him.

He nodded fervently, this time wiping up more of her wet with the back of his hand and smelling it before licking it, hoping that wasn't ridiculous, but sexy, and she could see how much he liked it. "I love it, Tania--gets me so crazy," he said quietly, but her eyes widened and her breath hitched, so she heard.

This time she licked her lips, hand delving into her other lips again in earnest. "Want more, B?" she said, managing to sound innocent as she switched hands, holding up her slick one. She was peaking again before he could get her fingers in his mouth as he brought her hand to him. He ran his tongue over her, moaning, bringing in two fingers to suck on. She moaned too, swearing, rubbing rapid circles with her flat hand, moving her whole core. He massaged her fingers with his tongue as he sucked, still holding her there with one hand while his other massaged one thigh at a time, then her belly, then brushing over her hair on the way back to her thighs. He kept it up through three climaxes this time, and let her digits slide from his mouth as she took her hand away from herself, and she yawned. "Getting sleepy again, B."

They really should find a cottage or cabin, he thinks hazily--sleep, food, bathing, clothes, a comfy bed--all good reasons. They won't be too picky about which one right now. He lifts her up, and after a while, she dozes off in his arms, then wakes.

"You need a rest too. I know I'm no seagull," she says, getting back to the ground, but still leaning on him, arm wrapped around him, giving him sporadic kisses all over his shoulders and up, having to go on tip toe to get his nose or higher. He keeps her squeezed to him too, giving her even sloppier ones, making her laugh, and she licks him a couple times, making him giggle back.

They find a cabin that is both apart from other cabins and safely wooded, but not too far from the beach. It looks like no one's been in it in months, but seems to have the amenities they need based on window peeking, and she finds an easily opened window they can fit through, so they pick it.

"Can't wait to get into a nice comfy bed," she says sleepily, and nuzzles his neck, before they climb through. He can't help the jolt of desire he feels as she climbs through the window, and he gets a big look at her open centre from behind, and the pucker of something else, further back. She catches him, and he looks down as he climbs through, feeling guilty.

"I think, after we nap, we should have a bath, and we should have a good look at both our new bits then, right, Bren?" She takes his head in her hands, smiling, then slides them down to hug him around his waist, and what she whispers in his ear sends more desire through him. "I wanna see mine, too, B, only I'll need a mirror."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Thanks for reading. I've ideas for where I want this to go, but am also open to suggestions. (I want them to have some more sex at the cottage, then be found, separated, then reunited when she gets through the worst of her heat, teaching him about what she's learned, maybe including threesomes, foursomes. I would also like to go into her next heat, where they are 20-21.)
> 
> I'm also working on a larger work, tracing through Brendon's adolescence to the present, focusing on sexuality, and how it could have been shaped based on a what if of a 16 year old feminist, pro-gay/bi Hite Report reading girl being his earliest partnered sex (at 13), how that would have affected his sexual relationships with boys from 13-15, the girls he was in a threesome relationship with at 17, Audrey, Ryan and Jac, Shane and Regan, groupies, Sarah, etc. The latter has taken up the bulk of my writing about him, so I'll likely be posting some of that before another part of this. 
> 
> I also have ficlets and imagines on the go. I'll likely post those both on tumblr and here. My tumblr is warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com and I'll likely post excerpts of work I have in progress there if I'm not posting chapters of my main works roughly weekly here.


	4. Sweeter than the rest

They looked through the cottage--living room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, one of which had a big bed, back to the living room. "I've got designs on that bed, B. For more than sleeping," she said with an exaggerated wink, grabbing him by the hips to pull him into a kiss that he turned into a few, with tongue--he loved using his mouth; just this had her breath coming fast, making his speed up too. She pressed them together, nudging her crotch against his, smiling as much as she could through the kisses, and he felt her wetness against him, making him harder--he realized it felt like a stick, or bone, jutting out from him, from somewhere inside him. "Wonder why I get sooo wet but you don't..." she said widening her stance and grabbing his ass in to bring him between those thick halves of hers, that wet heat pressing on him full on, closing her thighs. He couldn't help his hips moving, sliding himself along her, and she moaned, pushing back.

"Wish I wasn't feeling dizzy, B," she whispered and her stomach rumbled, and she laughed. "That's part of why. You hungry?" she asked, massaging his hips with her thumbs casually. Well, he was, but not enough to stop.

"Did you want to lay down, or did you need to eat?" He realized he was kind of whining himself now--sounding desperate. Kind of like how she had sounded, felt. 

"Couch, then you're making me some food, boy," she said lightly, tapping his nose, and he whimpered as she pulled away, her warmth leaving him, to lead him by the hand. "Want to feel you on top of me, Brendon, c'mon." Fuck damn, she didn't have to tell him twice, and he rushed them down onto the couch. She laughed, wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him, wriggling to slide along him again. The underside of him was rubbing all along her again, like when they were still in the cave he realized. He was managing to think about it in more detail now, wanting to memorize everything they did.

Her nub was brushing over this spot under the flared part, which felt even better than before, damn, it was almost too much, such a sharp pleasure it almost hurt. She seized up again, moaning in his ear, and that sent him over the edge, muffling his own moans against her shoulder. She tilted their hips a bit, pressing his sac against her harder, and oh, that felt even better.

"Keep moving B, it's harder for me to when you're on top." She grabbed his ass, pressing him even harder to her, thrusting more as she kissed him.

"Damn, Tania," he said, not wanting them to get any farther apart, so he slid his hands under her shoulders like she had to him, bringing her as close as he could, tilting his hips back a bit so he could slide against her more. "Should I--how should I move?"

"Long slides, ok? Back and forth--oh fuck, yeah like that. Keep doing that," she gasped, her breath coming faster again, one hand resting on the small of his back while her other went to his hair, tugging on it, then her head threw back as she she seized up again. "Don't stop," she groaned, and seconds later she seized again. "Slip n slide," she giggled, trying to catch her breath, but not catching it before he had her peaking again. Goddamn.

"Makes me so proud, happy, doing this for you. T, c'mon, want you to have as many explosions as you can have," he murmured while kissing all over her face.

Her lips found his chin, teeth lightly scraping over the starting of stubble. "Baby boy," she said with what must've been wonder. "Go a bit faster, k? Wanna build up again. F-fuck."

This time, he peaked again before she did, swearing against her mouth, messing up the rhythm he had. "Damn, I like that this makes you feel so good too," she said. "So much."

He knew that she was genuinely glad, but also that her need was building in her, that he had delayed her peak, which made him feel a little guilty, so he said so.

"No, babe, don't feel bad. I want you to feel good too. Just let it come, k, but--y-yeah, faster like you were doing. Yes, yes, oh ffffuck," she climaxed again, squeezing him as hard as she could, slowing him down. He moved quicker again, but she let out a little painful whimper.

He froze. "Oh, T, sorry, I'm hurting you aren't--"

She kissed him, cutting him off. "The nub. It's kinda hurting. Like too much--I don't think too many explosions, maybe just need different motions? Slower, or--" She swayed her hips, rocking side to side against him. "Yeah, that, but less on me."

He rapidly raised himself by his hands above her, pushing his want aside to move until he was throbbing heavy between them, just brushing on her curls. She reaches between them, stroking him, and he moans, shifting further into her hand. She licks her lips, looking between his face and her hand on him, breath getting deep. "Let's get more wetness on us," she whispers, free hand delving between those swollen dark lips, gathering it up, then switching hands, adding a twist as she runs her hand over him, then sliding to his sac, then back up again. His arms are shaking, and he can feel that he's about to--and he does with a few helpless thrusts into her first.

"Love it, Bren. Love you," she kisses him as he shakes, and when he opens his eyes and looks down, her free hand is between her legs, sliding more wet over her nub. She draws a sharp breath in, says "I gotta be more careful," slides back down to gather more slick, does it again, cautiously.

"D-does it just hurt there?" he says.

She nods. "But not like when I need more. Like I've been using it too much." She sounds disappointed.

He gets himself up on his knees as he draws her hands up in his, then slides down, face near her centre, just breathing hotly on her at first. She shifts her hips impatiently, still wanting, but he just pulls back a bit to see her better. He opens her legs more, sliding his hands up her thighs to push her knees toward her, angling her toward him, then gently holding her open with his thumbs, at the edges where the hair stops, looking over the purply red flesh. The nub doesn't look injured, as far as he can tell--not that he'd know for sure, but still.

"Does here hurt?" He touches with a finger just to one side of the nub, holding her open with his other hand.

"Just a bit."

He moves further away onto one of the wide halves up top, asking again. She murmurs a cautious no, and he moves again, further down. And she gasps.

"D-did that hurt?"

"No, B. Feels good." They grin at each other, and he slides even lower. "Still good."

He moves to a narrow inner lip, and her hips shift, pressing him to her, and he strokes up and down it, and she groans, but like she was before it started hurting, so he moves his finger between the slim lips, moving his other hand to let her close a bit, and her breathing gets heavier. He adds a second, wondering if he should kiss her there again. He really wants to--his mouth is watering for it.

He kisses her near the bottom of her swollen flesh, to the side of his fingers, and she swears. He darts his tongue out, licking up to the top, careful to miss her nub. Her legs pull back more, and he realizes she's holding herself open for him.

"Shit, where's a pillow--there, on the chair, B."

He grabs them both as quick as he can, not sure why she wants it.

"Under my hips, Bren." She uses her legs to leverage her pelvis up, and he places them beneath her. "Easier access," she laughs, her own hands bringing her legs up to her chest again, as his mouth finds her again, licking between the lips, stopping before he gets to her nub each time.

He notices an opening--well he had noticed it earlier; his tongue had ran over it a few times before but he didn't specifically think about it, but now he is, wondering if he could push his tongue into it at all, if she would like that, what it was. What was this part of her even called anyway? Was there just one word for everything? Or were there different names for the parts? Her hands press onto his head--he's getting too distracted from the task at hand, and he slides his tongue all around the middle and bottom, mouth opening over it, giving a gentle suck. She draws in a sharp breath, but hisses when his nose nudges her nub. "Sorry, T," he murmurs against her, shifting to the right side and lower, sucking over her, going back and forth, gradually building up to a firm pressure to make sure it didn't hurt her.

She was pushing, wriggling against his mouth now, making desperate sounds. "Close, B, so close. F-fuck, that's good, mmm." He wanted to just grab her ass, press her against him even more. He had been rubbing himself against the couch cushions, making him even crazier for her. Her hands found his hair again, pressing him to her as she spasmed again. "Yes, yes, fuck, yes." She kept pressing him against her so he kept it up as she rolled her hips, quickly seizing again. And then a third time.

"Ok, ok, dizzy again," she whispered, hands switching to stroking through his hair, and he just nuzzled against her, breathing her heady scent in. "Bestest boy in the world, Bren." She let her legs flop down on either side of him after her breathing calmed, making him pull his face away from her.

He kissed her hair on top of her mound, then hip, and her hands kept stroking his scalp and neck, shoulders on down as he moved over her. He left a trail of kisses, taking a detour at her nipples, so she squeezed his butt, then gave it a light swat as his lips brushed over her neck, making them laugh. He rested on her pulse, and one hand left his ass to card through his hair.

"Wish I had more arms, so I could squish you more, B. And I'm still hungry. Super hungry. We should see what's here to eat." He nodded, moving to get up. "But don't wanna yet. Let's just wait a minute. Like how good you feel too much." Her words--oh, they made his heart hurt and feel so good at the same time.

"Wish food could magically make itself, and bring itself over for us to eat." He swallowed, burrowing his face in her neck. "Because I don't want to stop touching, laying on you."

"Sweetie, not only are you the cutest, you're the sweetest boy ever. My sweet cutie pie boy," she said, and it seemed like she was saying it not like he was her thing, but like he belonged with her. He wanted be with her as long as she'd have him. His thoughts short circuited when she added, "So sweet I want to taste you," moving his head to kiss him, lick her wet off his lips, delving into his mouth. "Like you've been doing with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting a new part--I've been working on imagines mostly lately (I've posted a couple already, planning on posting another tomorrow :) )
> 
> Please let me know if you're liking either of these works; just a click for kudos is lovely, but am also open to feedback, prompts for imagines, etc.


	5. Taste, Tease, Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic still holds a special place in my... um... heart so I'm finally posting another part ;) 
> 
> aka the part where Brendon finally gets some oral sex in return, and they have sexytime in front of a mirror

He couldn't help how his hips jerked at her words. Damn, they could do that? He guessed it made sense, picturing them laid out on the bed, him on his back, her halfway down, between his legs, taking his hardness into her mouth, lips sucking, tongue rubbing--oh fuck, he thought he could peak just from the thought; he was already close again. He could, if he just rubbed on her thighs for a bit. She laughed against his mouth, hand tugging gently in his hair, as she asked, "Would you like that, B?"

He nodded. "Yes." 

She smiled wide. "Good." She pushed on his shoulders, and he got off, leaning back with his arms. She gripped his hips, telling him to lay down as she pulled him further down. She grinned wickedly at him, then, so quick he didn't know what hit him, wrapped two fingers around his length, palm cupping his sac. She went onto her knees, ass up in the air, and ran her tongue along him, licking along the underside a few times, then swirled it along the tip, and oh fuck. He was about five seconds from peaking, but she pulled away gazing up at him, grinning, running her hands over his thighs, spreading him for her more. She ducked back down, holding it, ran her tongue over his sac, even--fuck--sucking them, jerking him in her fist, and that was it.

"Shit, shit, oh fuck, Tania." He couldn't help bucking his hips a little through it.

She pulled back up, biting her lip, and moved her hands to hook behind his knees, pushing them up, and just looked at him there, breathing hard still herself. "You're my baby boy, aren't ya? My bestest boy. Let's finally damn well eat and get some food." But she didn't pull away from the couch at first; instead, she laid down belly to belly between his legs, kissing him, wriggling against him like she could go again. He wanted her to, and he grabbed her ass, pulled her flush against him there, and she began to rut in earnest, gasping and moaning, seizing up, humping him in short bursts through her peak. "Mmm, B, bestest boy ever." She was still moving against him, languidly now, and he could go again too, but she pulled away from him. 

"What're we having for breakfast, or whatever meal this would be? I could eat a school of fish." She began walking to the kitchen, and he could only follow. She turned around, smooching him again, hands stroking through his hair. "Then we're finding a damn mirror so we can get a good look." He knew what she was talking about, from before, and he liked her plan.

They went with apples, crackers, and canned minestrone soup, with pasta like sea shells, after quickly washing their hands and a few other dirty spots with paper towel at the sink. She started teasing him again while they were eating, running her feet over his legs, even over his half limp length and sac a few times. After the third time, he returned the favour, going straight to between her legs, stroking over those still swollen outer lips of hers, pulling away from her when she used her hand to push his foot firmer against her. She pouted, whimpering like a puppy as she giggled, but let him. "Had that coming, didn't I?" she said, winking, as she took another bite out of the fruit. 

She went back to the soup, slurping it down and licking her lips, adding in a couple moans as she wriggled on the chair, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to slide under the table, crawl over to her, and bury his face between her thighs. But he wanted to tease her more back, too. He sliced an apple in half, then brought the inner flesh to his mouth, mouthing and licking over it like he had done to her, and her eyes widened. 

"Shit, B, two can sure play at this game can't we?" She took the other half, brought it under the table, and he knew, by her motions, and her reactions, that she was rubbing it over her wetness, and he was about to fling up his flag in surrender and get under the table, but she brought it back up to her mouth. She made a pleasant surprised noise. "This what I taste like? Well, it's probably more the apple. I think I've got less of a taste. Mushier." He took the other half from her, licked over it as she gazed at him, now just her hand going between her legs.  


"Want to get to that mirror?" he asks.

She nods, and scurries out of the chair, running towards the main bedroom. "I'll beat you there."

He chuckles, taking his time, wanting to see her when he finally gets there, what she's doing. He finishes his soup first, then walks over, surprised at his restraint. Sure enough, he can hear her before he sees her, those moans and heavy breathing, and when he does see her, she's pulled the mirror down to the floor, legs spread before it, back leaning on the side of the bed, looking as she circles over herself with two fingers. He watches from the dresser until she peaks, then gets down beside her as she keeps going. 

She leans her head against him. "Gonna-gonna touch yourself too? Wish I could see myself as good as you'll be able to." They're gazing at each other in the mirror, looking at each other's eyes at first, both gazes sliding down, as her breathing comes hard again, and she starts gasping. He turns toward her, mouth finding hers, and she lets her moans go in his mouth, tongue sliding in too, as he strokes one hand over her jaw, the other sliding down her chest, stopping at her nipple, then sliding down her belly, to brush over her hairy mound. 

She peaks twice more, flinging a leg over his, giving him better access to slide a hand over her wetness, rubbing her a moment, deciding to tease her some more, pulling away to lean against the bed too. He slides her slick over his sac and length, figuring out how to make himself peak shouldn't be rocket science after what they've done. She's just rubbing lightly over her belly now, going between looking at him directly and in the mirror, as he looks at the mirror too, feeling kind of weird, but wanting to do it.

She curls toward him, murmurs in his ear "You're so sexy, B." One hand goes back to her red flesh, the other to his jaw, turning him for a long, languid, kiss--humans call it a makeout. Her hand slides down, rests on his breast, thumb stroking over his nipple. "I can tell how excited you're getting, gonna explode? Wanna hear you, baby, want to see it. Such a good boy, aren't you? Want you with me through this heat, and all the others too."

Fuck, if his own stroking between his legs wasn't enough, her words sure were. His eyes had snapped shut, and he could feel himself tensing, and his moans and gasps were getting so loud, louder than usual, and it hit him, and it was an explosion for sure.

"Thank you baby," she says, own breath coming hard and fast now, and he opens his eyes, sees her in the mirror working fast over herself, moving her whole centre with quick circles, almost shaking it. He can't decide which view is better--the mirror or right on her. He wraps an arm behind her back, turning them back to each other, and he kisses her though it. Two more, right after the other. She pulls away a bit, coming down, hand going to her thigh. 

He has an idea. "Wanna see yourself more?" She nods tiredly. "Sit on me." She does after he shuffles over to the middle of the mirror, and he opens her legs, tilting her back to lean against him, then pulls her legs up. That opens that red and pink and almost purple flesh right up. He strokes over it lightly, and she shudders, head finding where his neck meets his shoulders, and her eyes flutter. "Look at yourself, T," he whispers, as his hands pull her lips even more open, stroking over her inner lips too, before lightly nudging them more open too. She likes that, so he spreads them apart even more, and they look like little wings between fatter ones. "Like a butterfly," he murmurs, not realizing he's saying it aloud until the words are out. 

Her own hand goes in between his, brushing over her nub, then lower, bringing the wetness back over her, then popping the finger into her mouth. "It is like a butterfly. But a whole lot wetter," she giggles, then just gazes a bit at him holding her open. "You have this too. Must be where waste comes out. The crude word is asshole right?" She brushes her fingers over herself there too, and they are both surprised at the gasp she makes. "Feels good to touch it though? Like not as good as these lip things or the nub, but...quite nice. Like the nipples." She strokes herself there a few times, and the little strip of space in front of it too.

"Can I touch yours? Wanna see if it makes you feel good too." He can't see why not, especially if it'll feel as good as it does with her. His finger slides down to brush over her there, and she moans. "Keep that up, and I'm going to want to peak again, B." His other hand finds her nub, stroking circles.

"Yeah, of course you can touch mine. I think I'll like it. Do you like it?"

She huffs. "As if you need to ask, silly fish." One of her hands finds her nipple, stroking and gently pulling on it, as she wiggles in his lap, moving against both his hands. "Just let me..." she says after a minute, other hand going over his, moving it over her nub and outer upper lips faster, faster, but not firm. It's harder to keep coordinated, trying to move both hands over two different spots.

"So glad you like feeling so good; you're getting so free with me, Tania," he whispers in her ear, then mouths over her neck, letting her keep working herself with both their hands.

"Y-you are too, fuck, Bren. Your...ideas. Like your mind. Baby...oh fuck, fuck, shit," she says as she explodes again. She moves them over her softly now, slow, moving to the lips, up and down, then circling back around to her nub, making circles mostly on that, getting faster like it was before, and he thinks just a bit firmer, and she's seizing up again, shaking, crying out. "Mmmm, Bren..." she pulls his one hand away, but he keeps stroking the other over her in that lower spot. "Let's get on the bed, baby."

He helps her move to the side, lifting her by the butt, scrambling up as she gazes up at him, hand reaching out to grab his hip. She gets on her knees, kisses his belly, over his curls, over that ridge where belly turns to hip. She runs her tongue over the last one, too, over and over, and his hand entwines in her hair. Her eyes slip shut, tongue running along him until she gets to his belly button, and she nips him lightly below it, hand finding his ass, squeezing his cheek, sliding over to brush between his cheeks, her eyes opening again as he struggles to stay upright, own eyes opened. "My bestest boy," she murmurs against his belly, now pressing, massaging his opening, and his core is pressed against her upper breasts, and his length jerks between them, and he can't help the noises he makes, his hips moving back to press against her fingers, forwards to rub against her.

She pulls away, and he whimpers, wishing he could still move against her. At least her fingers are still moving over him, albeit teasingly. "Could you--do you want to--get on your hands and knees on the bed? Or your belly?"

He pictures both briefly in his head: his hands and knees would give her lots of access to him, all over, but on his belly, he could hump the sheets."Maybe both?" he half asks, and she moans, quickly kissing the tip, tongue flicking out, before she gets up, hand on his hip, guiding him to his hands and knees on the mattress, crawling up behind him.


	6. I'll always have you, starfish

She strokes over his back, butt, slipping cautious fingers in the cleft, making him shiver. When she rubs soft circles over it, it makes him ache in that swollen organ even more. “Soft here too, B...Maybe I should...hold on, ok?” She runs to the bathroom, coming back with wipes. “Saw these. For babies. You're kinda my baby, aren't you, only lots better,” she giggles. She quickly wipes some slick off her thighs, the regular skin between her legs. “Stayed in position too...” She swipes it over him there too, then between his cheeks.

She leans over him, kissing his shoulder, neck, wrapping her arms around him, wriggling against him, smooshing herself to him. “More like the bestest boy ever. Oh, oh...I can't...” she trails off on a moan, pressing to and rocking on his ass. She runs her hands over his breast and belly, one stopping to cup where's he's throbbing and aching, rubbing, other landing on his hip, pulling him closer to her, and she starts moving harder, the hair between her legs sometimes tickling him, and she kisses him as he laughs. 

She starts shaking within a minute. “So close, Bren, so close, baby, fuck...Need...harder. Can I?” He's nodding, and she slides her hands up, pressing his shoulders down, and he goes easily, resting his head in his arms, wanting to do whatever he can to keep helping her. She tugs softly on his hair, then sharper, and he moans. She reaches quickly between them, opening those outer halves and he can feel her inner lips and that nub, hotter and silkier on his skin, swollen, insistent. She's rocking harder, desperately, circling too, grabbing his hips, holding him close as she shakes and moans through it. She doesn't stop until he thinks she's peaked three times. 

She collapses on him, more kisses, panting. “Love you. The bestest friendloverboy ever...” Stroking over his skin, slowly, his sides, outer thighs, inner, his swollen sac and the jutting above it. He loves her too, loves her in ways he doesn't think she really means with that offhanded love you, more than how she loves him when she's not hazy and mad with heat, not just as a friend. Best friend does mean a lot, but this is... She's pulling away, making him whimper, but she's touching over his ass again, hand rubbing her juice in. “Made you all wet, Brendon...” she teases. 

She wipes over his opening where waste comes from but feels strangely good again. She slides her fingertips through her slick, then rubs over his opening with it. “Oh, fuck,” he sighs. It feels even better that way. Like how her touching him or rubbing on him or using her mouth on his core feels even better when things are wet. They really should look up what those parts are called. He bets there's not words that could do justice in human for what merwomen have, especially that nub, but older merpeople would know. He wants to ask when they get through her heat and go back to the group, buzzed, suffused with immense pleasure, and semi-comatose at the same time. It's smaller than his, but feels even better for her than it does for him. He's throbbing so bad, just from the thoughts, her rubbing over him. She slides a finger shyly in and it takes him a few seconds to realize that's what's she's doing. Oh, feels even better, not as good as his larger nub but even better than his nipples...

“Wonder why that feels good...Touch mine more, B, let's switch.” And she's getting rear end up beside him, smooching over his face as she giggles and wriggles her ass. He's not sure what to do, but figures he should touch her the same way, do what she did, and he rubs his whole hand over her centre both for her wet and to make her feel even better, fingertips swirling over her nub, the fleshy lips—they are like two sets of lips, made for soft, slow kisses and sloppy, starved kisses and needy sucking and everything with his lips, the thought turning him on more—the dip that he briefly wonders again if he could press a finger into. She's rocking along his hand while he wipes over her like she did him. When he shifts to rub over that soft puckered circle of delicate flesh, so tender it needs even more caution than the other silken dusky skin on their lips and between their legs, he gets his other hand under her, like she did him. 

“Does feel good...Wonder...stop touching the best part for a sec...” His other hand stills over that swollen flesh, resting on a lip, other hand circling over her opening, hoping he's being careful enough. “I-feels really good, makes me...” She shifts back, sliding his fingers higher up and he takes the hint, rubbing lightly over that nub, noticing that there's skin that covers the swelling, that he can slide over it. She sways into both as she pleases, whimpering for him to go faster, and she's tensing up again, legs almost giving out. He can feel her pulsing against his fingers, her opening even contracting rapidly. He wonders if he could see it too, but doesn't want to stop touching her. 

“Mmm...wanna rub on me like I did you?” He keeps stroking over her warmth while he lays on her like she did him, rocking damply along her left cheek before he can settle. “Feel like dogs, B...you know how you sometimes see dogs... jumping on each other and...humans call it humping.” She giggles at the word “Frantically. Silly, desperate puppies. Wonder if we look like that.”

“And licking.” The words slip out, making him flush. “I saw one...he kept on...like she'd run away if he stopped and tried to... then come back to him and he'd start lapping again.” He had actually mostly forgotten it, but her bringing it up... He felt more desperate doing it for Tania than they looked. 

She tilts up. “Get it all wet, B, so you can slide like I do.” He reaches his hand down, blindly running the tip over her, and she wriggles more, sliding herself along his length some. He can't decide if he wants to keep doing this or hump her butt or lick and suckle her. The end catches on something towards the bottom of her centre, that dip, and he rocks into it, but he just slides along it, he thinks. She slides her hand over him, rubbing both of them, slicking him up more, then goes between them to herself, and he slides his slick hardness back to her bum, wanting to give her room to explore there too.

“My finger fits...like just the tip...n it's tight, B...yours looks...like it could, but I don't think it does...does it? It doesn't feel bad...feels kinda good, but feels weird too...stretchy...” She moves and she must've went deeper because she gasps painfully. “Nope...definitely not two...no way...wonder if it's supposed to be an organ for letting things out like the...other one. Some of the wetness definitely comes from here. Lots of it...” She slides back up based on the moan she lets out. “Race you? I'll use my fingers on mine n you hump—“ the word makes her laugh again, and he loves hearing it—“me with yours.” 

He wants to let her feel and hear it, him peaking, but wants her to do it again first. Damn, he loves pressing his sac against her too, rocking softer with those little heavy tender things in them, then sliding the jutting part along her firmly, or pressing all of him to her at once. He only wishes he could kiss her, see her face, or at least between her legs, watch the changes, smell her more, get her all over his lower face and mouth. Them teasing each other like dogs, humping and rolling around and licking and sucking and kissing and... and he's bursting, trembling, almost feeling that he's breaking something inside this time, somewhat sore, but he needs it, needs more. 

She follows soon after, then starts panting “lick me, B, please.” She doesn't have to beg him for long because he's shimmying down the bed, spreading her legs. She quickly goes face first into the pillow, exposing more of her red swollen flesh to him. He gives her long licks over as much as he can reach. She's shaking, moaning and pleading, but his tongue isn't long enough to reach her nub like this, even with her humping along his tongue he only manages to graze it partially sometimes. “Please, B, please, need to explode, need it, Brendon, fuck...” She finally rubs fingers over it, bursting again. And again. “Fuck. Sometimes...holding out is better... Makes it better when you do, and before you do...oh, damn, it's crazy.” He's glad he didn't grab her hips and tilt her until his tongue was rubbing right over it—contorting her like that would've probably hurt her—plus it sounds like this way ended up being even better. He's licking her softly still and she's wriggling contentedly, “mmm”ing. Her fingers go to her mouth, sucking, and he cautiously runs his fingers over her mound to her nub, touching lightly. 

“So good, B...intense but keep goin...oh, please yes...faster but keep light...” Rubbing his tongue over the bottom half as two fingers glide over the nub and the skin covering it. Loving her taste, loving her, craving it, needing all of her as she bursts again, more of a melty one this time. Her legs give out, and she flattens out on the bed, hips slow, side to side, for a moment, panting.

It's not long before she's rocking into the bed. “Still wanna play, B...never get tired of you playing with me...” 

He lays on top of her, slowing her again. “I'll play with you as long as you'll have me, T.”

“I'll always have you, starfish...”


End file.
